How Janja Came To Be
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: A brief tale of how Janja (and Cheezi I suppose) came to exist


**Okay, so apparently in wiki's and this one teaser "Hidden Surprises The Lion Guard Return of the Roar Disney Channel" we are now led to accept Janja and his clan our descendants of Shenzi's hyena clan**

 **Though all it dose is state the classic trio as their "Lion King ancestors." Still, this doesn't give concrete evidence that Janja, or any other hyena in Lion Guard is related to Shenzi, Banzai, or Ed . The classic trio have yet to be referenced in the show as well.**

 **Anyway, I could ramble on about how confusing it is for Shenzi to start a family and how it conflicts with Zira's banishment and Nuka's statement that the hyenas ran off. Even though we see Janja's clan would now coexsist with Zira in the shows timeline now.**

 **More information needed for explination. Let's leave it at that. Hopefullly in time all this can be explained better as the series goes on.**

 **Also, Jasiri isn't part of Janja's clan. Thus it's highly unlikely Shenzi is her mother. Plus the blue eyes and purplish fur really add to that idea.**

 **Okay, story time**

* * *

It had been a few days sinceScar's death by his own former allies.

Shenzi's clan of hyenas had suffered many losses not only in that battle to protect their back-stabbing boss, yet also during his rule. Many a hyena starved once food became nonexistent in the Pridelands

Shenzi looked over her her home, her subjects. "I'm to blame," she said "Why, why did I get suckered in by the lion?"

Ed said something to her

"Ya," Banzai said "Ed's right. Don't beat yourself up Shenzi. Scar's the one that let the lands turn into a barren wasteland."

"And I stood back and allowed it!" Shenzi said "I should have done something sooner. I...I..."

Banzai grabbed his friend/queen and made her face him

He could see the tears in her eyes

"This is our queen? This is the girl who took a beating from Mufasa? Who got messed up by an ugly pig with me? Who braved those harsh land and battled lionesses?" The bushy-browed hyena said

Ed spoke again

"Yes Ed," Shenzi said "This is no time to be sobbing. My clan needs me! I have to...what the?"

"Huh?" Banzai and Ed said

Shenzi reached up at her bangs and pulled them down in front of her eyes. Then her eyes grew wide as she saw the bit of grey in her hair

"Oh my gosh..." She said

"What? What is it Shenzi?" Banzai said

"I'm...old," Shenzi said

Ed said something

"Ya," Banzai said "You're not old, you look great for a hyena that's...Wait when you born again?"

"Born? Shenzi said "Wait, on my!"

Shenzi grabbed Banzai

"Banzai! We have to do it!"

"Do what?" Banzai said not following

"I'm queen, and I haven't produced an heir. Who's going to run the clan when I'm gone?"

"Wait, you want to..?" Banzai began

"Yes Banzai," Shenzi said "As queen, I choose you to mate with me,"

Banzai's jaw dropped, Ed's followed suit

"Mate?! You mean you want to..?" Banzai began

"Banzai look!" Shenzi said pointing to the hyena clan, to the pregnant females and pups. "I'm not going to be the ruler of this clan forever, who will take of them all once I pass?"

Ed said something

"No Ed," Shenzi "I won't let my royal bloodline be thrown away and passed onto one of them. My mother, and her mother before her, and even before them. My family has led this clan for generations. I won't be the one to end my family's legacy. Plus I doubt any of them could produce a proper queen. I mean none of them were smart enough to help Nala escape and go find help."

"You're sure about this?" Banzai "About me I mean?"

"You're a tough hyena Banzai," Shenzi said "Like you said, we've been though a lot. If I'm making an heir, I want her to be a tough girl. Plus I know you and Ed best out of any hyena in this clan,"

"Hehe," Banzai blushed

"Ed said something,"

"Ed, a queen needs to able to lead her clan and issue orders," Shenzi said "Don't you remember how long it took us to understand you?"

Ed frowed

"Hey don't worry Eddie," Banzai said putting his paw around his friend "There's plenty of girls out there, you'll find the right one."

Ed leapt up and laughed happily as he ran off to find a mate

"Guess he's already looking for the one," Banzai said

"Banzai," Shenzi said "My den, five minutes."

The female hyena kissed her new mate. "Let's loose our virginity and gain a princess,"

"Guess I better freshen up," Banzai said "walking to the river that divided the Pridelands and Outlands

"Just warning you honey, I might be fashionably late," he said as he blew Shenzi a kiss

"Didn't know you could be romantic," Shenzi said

"When I get back I 'll show you what a _big boy_ I can really be," Banzai said as he went off

And so, as the sun set on that day.

A prince grew within Shenzi, to her later disappointment. Thankfully none of the other hyenas had a daughter apparently. Even Ed also ended up having a son

Thus Shenzi made a royal decree that her son wold be king of the future clan.

"Can't believe not one of us could make a female," Banzai said

Ed nodded in agreement

 **The end**


End file.
